Surnaturel, mon cher Winchester !
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Tous ont une nature qui leur est propre. Ange, démon, humain... Tous ont une personnalité unique, des forces ainsi que des faiblesses. Certains font le Mal, d'autres prônent le Bien. Mais, au fond, tous se ressemblent un peu. / Dean se demande depuis longtemps ce qu'est le mystérieux bracelet pendu au poignet de Castiel. Et il va enfin avoir la réponse.
1. Le bleu de ses yeux - Destiel

**Coucou les amis ! Me voilà donc avec un nouveau recueil, cette fois-ci sur Supernatural dont je dévore littéralement les épisodes ces temps-ci. Ce recueil contiendra principalement de petits drabbles, pouvant aller de la romance au angst en passant par l'humour. Je ferai sur un peu tous les personnages de Supernatural, mais je pense que le Destiel et le Sabriel reviendront souvent, étant une grande fan de ces couples. **

**Vous pouvez cependant me donner des thèmes et des couples/personnages sur lesquels vous aimeriez que j'écrive, je n'en ai pas vraiment de définis pour l'instant. Alors lâchez-vous ! (par contre, je suis désolée, pas de Wincest, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur leur relation entre frères, mais ça ne va pas plus loin, désolée pour les fans de ce couple, c'est le seul que je ne peux pas supporter *pas taper*). **

**Je commence donc par un petit Destiel qui m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Tiffany Giardana - Lost In Your Blue Eyes**

* * *

**Le bleu de ses yeux**

_« L'amour divin est dans une de ses caresses, et je vois le ciel dans ses yeux bleus. » - Georges Sand_

* * *

Il s'était perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux. Depuis le premier regard, la première fois qu'il avait observé ses orbes d'eau, Dean savait que quelque chose d'étrange vivait en Castiel. Et il avait été irrémédiablement attiré par cette chose, sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer. À chaque fois que ce regard se tournait vers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y plonger avec toute la force dont il était capable. C'était comme si Castiel avait de l'eau cristalline dans les yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à déborder sur ses joues, limpide. Mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas s'y noyer, ce que Dean avait omis plusieurs fois. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il s'égarait dans ces deux lacs transparents et bleutés. Cette eau était pure, saine, comme l'ange que Castiel était. Elle était le reflet à la fois de sa grâce, mais aussi de son humanité nouvellement acquise.

Cependant, malgré cette vivacité qui éclairait le regard de Castiel lorsqu'il comprenait une blague ou une tradition humaine ou encore quand il voyait Dean et Sam, cette eau se transformait bien souvent en glace. Une glace froide, que l'on n'avait pas envie de toucher et qui risquait de geler le cœur de quiconque la regarderait trop longtemps. Dean détestait ce bleu terne et figé. Il voulait voir la vie dans les yeux de Castiel, mais tout ce qu'il percevait au fin fond de son regard dans ces moments-là, c'était la mort, la tristesse et la détresse. Quelque chose de dur et coupant, comme une pointe de stalactite. Et Dean voulait faire fondre cette glace. Il voulait la faire redevenir eau, lui redonner sa vie, ses vagues. Il voulait voir à nouveau les sentiments perler dans ses yeux comme des gouttes d'eau. Il le voulait, et il y parviendrait, il se l'était promis. Parce que Dean avait eu le malheur de se noyer complètement dans cet océan inconnu et en était maintenant devenu dépendant. Il ne pouvait à présent plus s'en détacher, il en était prisonnier. Il voulait se perdre à nouveau dans le bleu des yeux Castiel. À n'importe quel prix.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, vu l'inspiration que j'ai pour cette série en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes et à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !**


	2. Mort - Death

**Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé ce recueil en suspens pendant un mois *fait sa tête de chien battu et clignant des yeux* J'ai comme qui dirait été victime de la page blanche, ce truc énervant à souhait et qui m'a pourri la vie... Mais je suis de retour et j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit un petit poème en vers libres sur Death, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Jen Titus - Oh Death**

* * *

**Mort**

_« La mort est une seconde naissance. » - H_

* * *

Death, dans ton voile sombre,

Tu arraches les âmes

De ces corps voués à la paix rassurante

Ou à l'infâme torture.

Death, tu juges ces Hommes faibles,

Ces humains avides et lâches.

L'Enfer et ses chaines de douleur ?

Ou le Paradis entouré de son halo de pureté ?

Death, tu voles la vie

De ces êtres de chair à l'agonie

Pour les laisser immobiles

En figeant leur cœur pour l'éternité.

Death, les vivants te craignent.

Tu surpasses la Vie, mais tu es seul.

Seul enfermé dans la nappe de ténèbres

Que tu déverses à ton passage.

Death, tu vis pour faire mourir.

O quel heureux paradoxe

Quand tu sais que tu ne découvriras jamais

Quel est le gout de ta mort.

Car tu _es_ la Mort.

Ne l'oublie pas.

Garde cette pensée toujours en toi.

Tu n'es pas capable de t'éteindre.

Et jamais tu ne connaîtras

Ton dernier souffle de Vie.


	3. Feu et Glace - Kali

**Coucou les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En ce moment, c'est un peu la panique parce que j'ai mon bac blanc de français samedi et l'oral blanc dans trois semaines et que j'ai un retard monstrueux sur mes fiches. Honte à moi...**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, je poste un texte sur Kali. C'est un personnage que j'aime énormément bien qu'on ne la voit que dans un seul épisode, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire sur elle. **

**Musique**

**Mr Piano Man - I see fire**

* * *

**Feu et Glace**

_« __Le feu est à la glace ce que la passion est à la haine. __» __- H_

* * *

Fleur de feu. Fleur de destruction. Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé.

Feu…

Tu brûles ce que tu touches, tu détruis ce qui t'entoure. Dans tes pétales de flammes, beaucoup se sont consumés. Tu es une déesse. Tu es Kali.

Tous te craignent, tous te respectent et se dévouent corps et âmes pour avoir le plaisir de se noyer dans ta beauté horrifiante. Fils d'ombres, orbes d'onyx, tissu d'ébène.

Incendie vivant, tu sais faire succomber n'importe quel homme sous ton charme agressif, rependant ta douce violence comme un poison dans ses veines et sur sa peau. Tu es l'allégorie même du feu, brûlante, acérée, fragile tout en étant si brave.

Tu n'aimes personne. Mais tout le monde te voue un amour inconsidéré.

Glace…

Seul un peut éteindre ce feu jaillissant de ton corps fiévreux. Seul lui est capable de transformer cette chaleur miroitante en glace tranchante.

Il n'est pas comme les autres, il ne vient pas se réduire en cendres dans ton tourbillon flamboyant. Et tu le hais pour cela. Tu le hais du plus profond de tes entrailles tiraillées entre deux éléments contraires. Tu le hais autant qu'un brasier hait l'eau qui le domine de son bleu de nacre. Tu le hais autant que la glace hait la chaleur de l'été indien.

Mais tu l'aimes. Oh oui, tu l'aimes. Autant que le soleil aime le ciel bleu, autant que la lune aime la nuit sombre, autant que l'étincelle aime le bois sec et crissant.

Loki. Gabriel. L'Archange de Dieu, l'ennemi.

Mort. Il est mort.

Tu caresses doucement sa grâce consumée et tatouée sur ce sol de bois. Des cendres se déposent sur tes doigts et, soudain, cette matière si familière te parait étrangère, incongrue. Morbide.

Il ne reste plus que son corps, son enveloppe charnelle immobile et sans vie. Tu passes un doigt sur son visage, y déposant une trace de suie. Ce visage que tu avais tant l'habitude de voir sourire de cet air narquois qui lui était propre, qui t'agaçait tellement. Tu prends sa main et la noue avec la tienne, comme lors de ces soirées de passion enflammée durant lesquelles tu la serrais si fort que tes phalanges couleur poussière blanchissaient.

Tu eus beau lui avoir affirmé que tu n'étais plus amoureuse de lui, tu eus beau arborer cet air de profonde indifférence envers lui, toujours ton cœur s'enflammait en sa présence. Toi, la grande Kali, tu t'étais laissé charmer par cet homme à femmes. Toi qui avais l'habitude d'être un aimant de séduction, tu te surprenais à demeurer en orbite autour de lui.

Mais ce lien s'était brisé à l'instant où son épée d'archange l'avait transpercé. Et il était mort. Son corps n'est plus qu'un simple cadavre et son âme est réduite en fumée. Plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien.

Tes doigts claquent tous seuls. Une flammèche naît au bout de l'un d'eux et embrase le monde autour de toi. Tu regardes cette enveloppe à présent humaine se consumer jusqu'à la poussière. Tout n'est que flammes, destruction, solitude. Seule toi résiste au cœur de cette rose de feu. Tu es la destruction. Tu es la peine. Tu es brisée, Kali. Brisée. Réduite en cendres. Figée dans la glace.

Pour toujours.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai plein d'idées en ce moment pour ce recueil, donc le prochain texte ne devrait pas tarder. Je pense l'écrire sur notre chère Team Free Will. Ou sur Jo, je ne sais pas encore. N'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres personnages ou des thèmes. Bisous ! **


	4. Blessure - Jo

**Coucou ! Aaah, en ce moment je suis vraiment productive. Ça doit être parce que les vacances d'été approchent. Eh oui, pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi, j'habite dans un pays où l'année scolaire est de février à décembre. En clair, je suis bientôt en vacances ! C'est passé si vite cette année, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année prochaine je serais en terminale o_O. Brr !**

**Breeeef, je poste enfin ce texte sur Jo et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Christina Aguilera - Hurt**

* * *

**Blessure**

_« Le cœur ne peut souffrir éternellement de la blessure d'un vivant - il ne saigne plus sur un mort. » - André Roussin_

* * *

La morsure suintait de pus et de sang. Jo en avait vu d'autres, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur devant ce spectacle. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de se faire des illusions, depuis le jour où elle était devenue chasseuse. Sous sa main, l'horrible blessure pulsait, comme un cœur sur le point de s'éteindre. Ses yeux papillonnaient malgré elle. La Mort approchait, inéluctable.

Son champ de vision rétrécissait de seconde en seconde. Puis, le visage de Dean apparut à ses cotés. Il lui donna le détonateur, enserrant ses longs doigts fins de sa poigne forte, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par l'embrasser. Jo aurait voulu qu'il continue pour toujours, lui qu'elle considérait à la fois comme un grand-frère, un confident et son premier vrai amour. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes était tellement libérateur. Mais, il se détacha d'elle. En un court instant, quelques secondes peut-être, leurs regards se croisèrent. La tristesse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la secoua toute entière. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur se serrait au point de l'étouffer.

Elle perçut un mouvement et ce fut le sourire rassurant de sa mère qui remplaça les douloureuses orbes émeraude. Et ce sourire, Jo le connaissait bien.

- Non… maman…

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sa mère avait pris sa décision. Elles mourraient toutes les deux. Ellen ordonna aux garçons de partir et la jeune femme entendit leurs pas s'éloigner rapidement. Elle eut vaguement conscience de la chaîne qui barricadait la porte tombant sur le sol, de l'odeur de gaz commençant à se répandre dans la boutique. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut le bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules. Un voile rassurant d'amour et de chaleur maternels.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie…

Elle sombra avant d'avoir pu dire à Ellen combien elle l'aimait. Mais elle savait qu'elles se retrouveraient au paradis. Alors, elle laissa la faucheuse l'emmener à travers les flammes de l'explosion. Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son propre corps carbonisé.

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Le prochain texte sera sur Ash et devrait arriver sous peu (vu que je l'ai déjà écrit et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à le réécrire sur word puis le corriger et ce sera bon). Bisous !**


	5. Cendres - Ash

**Hello ! Voilà un nouveau texte, cette fois-ci sur Ash. Ce mec est juste génial ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Ashes**

* * *

**Cendres**

_« La vie a comme un feu, flamme, fumée et cendre. » - Proverbe arabe_

* * *

Les flammes léchaient lentement le sol et les murs du bar. Assis en tailleur sur le piano, Ash, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, tapait tranquillement sur les touches. Seuls les cliquetis et les crépitements brisaient le silence pesant autour de lui. Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le clavier. Il ferma finalement sa bécane, la posa à côté de lui, et attendit. Jo et Ellen avaient pu s'enfuir. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les démons voltigeaient au dehors, ricanant, hurlant, soufflant pour entretenir le feu. Il allait se transformer en cendres, comme tous ces chasseurs dont les corps calcinés gisaient dans le brasier. Il lâcha un sourire cynique. Quelle ironie pour quelqu'un s'appelant Ash.

Pourtant, c'était un peu comme s'il renaissait. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'éclater comme il se devait au Paradis. Finie la souffrance, finie la vie. Bonjour la mort et la farniente ! Enfin. Un dernier soupir lui échappa alors que le feu grimpait sur le piano. La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de fermer les yeux et d'espérer que Jo et Ellen, celles qui l'avaient sauvé et accueilli comme un membre de la famille, restent en vie le plus longtemps possible. Sa jambe gauche s'enflamma. Son corps devint torche humaine. Mais il ne hurla pas. Il se laissa juste mourir. Et se figea pour l'éternité en statue de cendres.

* * *

**Je précise juste pour celles et ceux aussi nuls que moi en langues que Ash veut dire "Cendre" en anglais. D'où l'ironie... **

**Sinon, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis et à bientôt pour le prochain. Cette fois-ci, j'ai une petite idée, mais surprise ;) Bisous !**


	6. Love's Memories - Castiel (& Dean)

**Hello les amis ! Voilà ma petite surprise, un texte un peu spécial puisqu'il est une "suite" au texte de _DjinnAtwood, _One Charm For One I Love (que je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire parce qu'il est génial). Il se concentre sur mon petit chouchou, Castiel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Brunuhville - Birth of Love**

* * *

**Love's memories**

* * *

- Hey, Cas, c'est quoi au juste ton bracelet ?

L'ange détourna son attention de la télévision pour la concentrer sur Dean qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il regarda ensuite l'objet qui pendait sur son poignet et sourit en repensant à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un angelot sous la tutelle de Gabriel. Il s'était alors promis qu'un jour, il aurait un bracelet comme celui de son gardien. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne le quittait plus et, inévitablement, cela avait attiré l'attention de Dean.

- C'est un symbole, en quelque sorte. Il représente les personnes que j'aime pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul.

Dean arqua un sourcil et Castiel l'interpréta comme une marque de curiosité. Il continua donc à expliquer.

- Chaque petit objet désigne quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Il leva son bras pour que son protégé puisse pleinement voir le bracelet et désigna un petit lutin d'argent portant des habits en émeraude.

- Ça, c'est pour Gabriel. Car c'était un lutin farceur et facétieux, mais avec un cœur grand comme ça.

Castiel écarta les bras et son regard reflétait la tendresse qu'il avait pour son grand-frère. Le second objet était une étoile filante en or dont la traîne, parsemée de minuscules diamants, étincelait.

- Celui-là, il est pour Balthazar, parce qu'il était aussi brillant et vif qu'une étoile filante. Il apportait l'espoir et le bonheur.

Le troisième représentait un loup noir, sans doute en obsidienne, le museau tendu vers le ciel. On se serait presque attendu à l'entendre hurler.

- Celui-ci, c'est pour Bobby. Il était aussi fort et courageux qu'un loup, mais également un protecteur et un mentor.

Castiel passa délicatement son doigt sur une licorne de cristal et un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Ça, c'est pour Meg. Sam m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme sa licorne. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais ça devait être quelque chose de positif.

L'avant-dernière breloque représentait une abeille d'or jaune et d'or blanc délicatement posée sur une fleur.

- Ah, celle-ci, c'est Sam. Il est aussi travailleur qu'une abeille et possède, comme elle, un grand sens de la solidarité et de la famille.

Castiel désigna enfin la dernière breloque et son regard, qui n'avait jusque-là pas lâché le bracelet, se porta sur son protégé. L'objet, plus complexe que tous les autres, représentait des flammes en rubis. Au bout de chacune d'elle était accrochée une minuscule chaîne d'or.

- Et celui-là, il est pour toi. Parce que je t'ai sauvé des flammes de l'enfer et c'est là que tout a vraiment commencé pour moi. Et nous sommes liés par un lien profond, comme si des chaines invisibles nous reliaient.

Les joues de Dean rosirent légèrement face aux paroles de son protecteur et il ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire une gorgée de sa bière puis de mordre dans une part de tarte que Sam lui avait apportée le matin même. Castiel lâcha un minuscule sourire et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il tenta de reprendre le fil de l'épisode de Game of Thrones, non sans difficulté.

Le silence revint à nouveau dans la pièce, comme si leur conversation n'avait été qu'un rêve.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me proposer un couple/personnage/thème que vous aimeriez bien voir. Je ne sais pas encore sur qui le prochain texte portera. Un Megstiel peut-être, ou Gabriel, je verrais bien. Bisous ! **


End file.
